Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 0 & -2 \\ -2 & 3 & 1 \\ 3 & 0 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ -1 & -1 \\ 3 & -1\end{array}\right]$ Is $ D- C$ defined?
Explanation: In order for subtraction of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ D$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ C$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their difference to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ D$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ C$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ D$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ C$ Do $ D$ and $ C$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ D$ and $ C$ have the same number of columns? No Yes No No Since $ D$ has different dimensions $(3\times3)$ from $ C$ $(3\times2)$, $ D- C$ is not defined.